batalla inconclusa
by Tamao Ichigo
Summary: .-.-.-.-.-.-.akira y su manada esta apunto de atacar a la aldea donde se encuentran kyo mirada roja y todos sus amigos...pero hay algo que al samurai de hielo le impide pelear y realizar sus planes al recordar aquel momento .-.-.-.-. one-shot


**Aclarar antes que nada que ni samurái deeper kyo ni ningún personaje me pertenecen … ni si quiera el emparejamiento solo estoy haciendo una adaptación a esto y otra cosa este fic también se basa bastante en una canción de sin banderas – suelta mi mano _ que tampoco me pertenecen en lo absoluto …**

**Bueno y antes que nada si alguna persona no le gusta esta pareja akiraxokuni , lo siento enserio , pero pueden pedirme si quieren por PM (mensaje) pedidos – emparejamientos , etc :333 , **

otra cosa puede que no comprendan bien este fic por que es la continuación de mi anterior de samurái hasi que recomiendo que lean mi historia para comprender esta ::

**Batalla inconclusa:**

**Todos en la aldea parecían estar festejando algo, no savia bien que era, ella prefería pensar solo en el… posando su mano en la ventana, viendo las gotas de lluvia caer de allí…. **

**Todo su corazón era suyo, por primera vez siente lo que nunca había podido sentir jamás por otro hombre. Destacando que no solo tenía un buen porte y demás si no que también fue quien la defendió cuando se encontró indefensa y dándole finalmente un abrazo que nunca olvidara…preocupándose por ella y que siempre recordaría**

_-akira…decía en un pequeño susurro con la mirada pensativa sin dejar de ver la ventana._

**Luego la chica peli-rubia de kimono naranja se le acerca a ella y viendo su reacción ella no duda un solo segundo en preguntarle**

_-uh? Que te ocurre okuni…decía la chica sentándose a su lado y observando la actitud extraña de la mujer de cabellos largos_

**En esto la chica despierta de aquel sueño sin fin con su amado samurái rubio que parecían solo segundos en su mente y dirigiendo su mirada a la chica ojos esmeraldas que estaba junto a ella exclama:**

_-uh?..emmm este nada jeje….decía luego con una risita nerviosa_

_-etto, a mi no me engañas estas así porque te gusta alguien no es cierto? ^^…decía insistiéndole la rubia y despertando su instinto femenino para averiguar por que la okuni estaba últimamente pensativa estos días_

**Pues así era la joven de cabellos negros desde que tuvo ese encuentro con akira no ah podido disimular si quiera un poco su amor por él , ya que estaba muy distraída últimamente, y esto era algo que enseguida pudo percibir la ojos esmeraldas**

_-no¡ yuya que dices¡ o.o …decía la chica sonrojada y bastante nerviosa por cierto_

_-ummp no quieres contarle a tu amiga?u.u …decía desilusionada y cruzándose de brazos_

_-es que apenas lo conozco yyy….decía la chica nerviosa como nunca, _

**Pues anteriormente ella no ocultaba sus relaciones antiguas con otros hombres , pero esta vez lo que sentía por el samurái akira iba muy enserio (además no savia cuando lo volvería a ver)**

_-kyaaaa ya se¡ se trata de un amor imposible y por eso no lo quieres decir eh?...decía la chica en voz bastante alta , lo suficiente para que el resto la escuche_

_-enserio¡ cuéntanos de quien se trata¡….decía el entrometido de benitora como siempre junto a yukimura y sasuke (chusmas ellos también no?)_

_ están todos muy equivocados….decía la chica ocultando como podía ese sentimiento ya que pensó que no era de su importancia_

**Mientras tanto los cuatro emperadores(shiseiten) estaban preparando el momento justo para atacar a la aldea donde se encontraba kyo ojos de ogro para así saciar la venganza y deshacerse de el **

_Bien cuando yo empiece a congelar a kyo ustedes van directamente y atacan a todos en esa aldea de a cuerdo?...decía explicándoles el joven samurái rubio al resto de ellos_

_-y si fallamos? Akira-kun?...decía el hombre de cabello rosa_

_-Eso nunca, eh planeado muy bien todo esto…le contesto muy seguro _

_-ok y como sabremos cuando hay que atacar?...preguntaba el hombre musculoso de cabellos largos y rubio_

_-yo les daré la señal cuando empiece a pelear con el…decía contestándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer_

**Kyo tranquilamente estaba tomando una taza de té, hasta que de repente se oyó una voz llamándolo **

_-Kyo¡sal de allí¡…gritaba el joven con la lluvia mojandolo_

**Desde afuera que inmediatamente el pudo reconocer pero no era el único si no que la chica de kimono también lo vio desde afuera y se sorprendió demasiado de que el también le conocía a a kyo mirada roja (creía muy en el fondo que volvería a verlo otra vez, pero no de esta manera)**

_-akira¡…exclamo el joven saliendo afuera de la pensión y encontrando otra vez a esa persona que había recogido hace muchos años _

_-Nunca te perdonare ¡ el habernos abandonado¡…le contesto el samurái de textura blanca al mirada roja_

_-cállate imbécil debes agradecer muchas cosas que eh hecho por ti¡…decía marcándole la mirada agresiva hacia él y sacando su espada ya preparado para atacar_

**La joven de cabello negro como la oscuridad de la noche sentía su corazón sufrir de tanto dolor al ver qué y escuchar todo lo que estaban discutiendo ambos jóvenes y aun mas al saber de que el gran amor que tanto piensa todos los días, es uno de los rivales más importantes de kyo, ella luego no evita soltar una lagrima por ello**

_-yuya debemos parar esta pelea¡…decía okuni a la chica rubia también observando la pelea y a la vez también impactada…_

_-tienes razón ¡ pero cómo?...decía la ojos esmeraldas asintiendo con la cabeza_

_-ven vamos afuera…decía la chica tomando la mano de la rubia y yendo hacia afuera donde estaban discutiendo a punto de pelear_

**La emboscada estaba preparada para atacar en la aldea ya que akira también estaba a punto de atacar al joven de mirada roja y acecina, hasta que de repente surge algo inesperado…algo que estaba fuera de los planes del samurái akira.**

_-por favor kyo no lo agás¡…decía la misma muchacha que él había rescatado el aquel manantial el samurái rubio_

**Al verla sus planes habían cambiado por completo pues no imagino volver a ver a esa joven tan bella otra vez dándose cuenta que en realidad esa absurda pelea que havia planeado no vale nada en comparación con el sentimiento puro que siente y sentirá por siempre por ella…así que silenciosamente el samurái da media vuelta , guarda ambas espadas , y se retira de allí…el no es de esas personas que les gusta las cosas inconclusas al contrario él es muy exigente a la hora de pelear , pero esta vez sentía que debía darse por vencido al ver la mirada asustada de aquella chica que lo hacía estremecer por dentro y sentir cosas que jamás sintió por una mujer**

_-qué diablos te pasa akira¡ tú nunca dejas una pelea así¡ regresa…decía el mirada roja furiosamente por la actitud sin sentido del joven samurái que ya se había ido_

**Luego el legendario se va con los suyos, bastante distraído esta vez pues nunca imagino poder encontrarse nuevamente con la chica que le había robado el corazón**

_-n-nani? Que paso akira por qué hiciste esto?...decía el hombre musculoso al akira que estaba bastante en las nubes_

_-lo hice por que lo siento…decía el samurái volteando hacia la mirada de el y respondiéndole a el de una manera dejando a todos los legendarios en incógnita (¿)_

**Acaso fue el destino?...no lo savia tal vez quizás la energía de su corazón , quizás o su alma que se muere de amor por ella pero que nunca se lo dirá…no debe….no puede….pertenecen a dos mundos distintos..**

"_**Aunque en su mirar el pudo percibir nuevamente la mirada brillosa en la joven …dándose cuenta así que ella también le amaba …pero aun así el debía partir lejos…muy lejos….y volver cuando todas las olas del mar se Allan calmado al fin, para regresar junto con ella y volver a la felicidad que una vez sintió perdida"**_

**Fin**

**Bueno acepto criticas..Comentarios..quejas…alagos…ect ….solo espero que les alla gustado como siempre y decirles también que todos esto no lo hago por fin de lucro al contrario es para compartir mi opinión y me enorgullece saber que este es el segundo fic de la pareja okunixakira que hago hasi que bienvenidas sean criticas**

**Bye bye **


End file.
